Another One of Those Stupid Ego Centric Comedy
by RedBlackandWhite
Summary: Canceled.


**Another One of Those Stupid Ego-Centric Comedy Talk Shows**

By RedBlackandWhite

**Author's Infamous Drabble:** Yo people. RBW here. I decided to write ANOTHER comedy story as well as Kingdom Insanity 2 (if you haven't read that go to my profile and read it its very funny). This is one of those talk shows that invites the KH cast. YES ANOTHER ONE. Like the site doesn't have enough. But I am funny, and every single one that I've read had a girl host. Haha, nonconformity rules cuz yours truly is a guy. Just to let ya know this story has da language in it. Yes I'm talking about the S word the F word the 2 Bs and of course everyone's favorite A word. Please read, then laugh, then have a heart attack from laughing, then sue me. That's how it works here. Enjoy.

Random Question: Anyone here a Pepsi fan? Well have you ever opened a cold one and drank it to fast and then you get a pain in your chest? Well that happened to me today and I almost died in my dad's office. Please tell me I'm not alone or else I'm just weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2 or its cast. I also don't own the audience. I don't own anything else. But I do own 77 percent of this laptop I'm using. My parents own the other 23 percent. Can you say the author is a loser?

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who else would go first other than SORA?**

_theme music starts, camera zooms in on a teenage guy, brown hair, at a desk, messing with a Rubiks cube, obviously getting frustrated with it._

"Awww, screw it!" (chucks the cube over his head, hits a fangirl in the audience. Notices camera) "Holy crap are we on? Oh, sorry! I'm your host, Michael, and this is the Super Late Late Late Show, and right now its 5 past noon!" (get it its so late that its noon) "Okay, let's begin….uhh, wait what do I do?" (glances at script) "_Introduce special guest…_ Oh yeah! Heres everyone's favorite main character, not to mention the only one who answered our call to be on the show, SORA!"

(Sora comes on stage, the audience, mostly consisting of fangirls, scream. Sora sits down.)

"Hey there, Sora." Says the host.

"Hello, uhh… (reads note card)…Michael." He says, smiling.

"Nice to see ya, now, my first question is…" Says Michael, but is cut off by a fangirl.

"AHHH SORA YOU ROCK!" she cries, running towards the stage.

The host is obviously annoyed. "Grr… (takes out handgun from desk drawer, fires) BANG BANG (the girl falls to the floor, host looks back at Sora) "Now, where were we?"

Sora is shocked. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"

"What? It was a freakin' dart gun! Like I'm really going to shoot an audience member dead…" replies Michael, who then looks at the audience evilly. "Okay, first question, what the fuck is with your hair (haha, will the author reveal the secret in this story?) ?"

"WHAT, you don't like it?" exclaims Sora.

"I didn't say that! It just looks like, um, like you stuck a key in a socket and got shocked." Fumbles the host.

"Gee, thanks, well my hair is gorgeous whether you like it or not." Replied Sora.

"Kay, sure…" says Michael. "WAIT, you still didn't answer my question!"

Sora smiles apologetically. "I'll tell you after the show." (Ohhh big let down isn't it?)

"Awesome, okay next question, why are you so nice?"

Sora looks confused. "I dunno, it just seems polite to be nice all the time." All the fangirls go aww, then charge towards the stage.

"NO YOU DON'T THIS IS MY SHOW!" cries Michael as he slams his fist on a random button on his desk that appeared out of nowhere. A glass shield comes between the stage and the audience and all the fangirls get splattered.

"Continuing along…everybody knows you love candy… (fangirls chuck truckloads of candy at Sora at the comment) but how are you so skinny?" asks the host, pulling a badly thrown taffy out of his hair.

"That's easy, genetics!" says an ecstatic (why ecstatic I have no clue the author is currently going more insane than usual) Sora.

"Okay, one last question, why do you have so many pockets?"

Sora just shrugs. "I dunno, the producers wanted it, including Riku, who by the way is a co-producer. Why don't we just ask him? Isn't he backstage?"

"HOLY SHIT RIKU'S BACK THERE!" cries a random fangirl, all of them having recovered from being splattered. All the girls shout a battle cry, take out identical crowbars, and every one of the 268 audience members start banging the wall, trying to break it.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT DIDN'T YOU!" the host cries. "You've got to get out of here, that wall won't hold!"

Sora leaves.

_camera zooms out, music plays._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry those questions sucked and it was so short, but I tend to get funnier in chapters 3 and 4 in my stories. Review with questions and I'll ask them to our next guest, Riku! 


End file.
